Sarada, daughter of whom?
by Lostfang
Summary: Sarada, overwhelmed by doubts about her parents and the girl she saw in the photo, meets Boruto who proposes a very interesting plan.
1. Bolt's plan

**Sarada, daughter of whom**!?

 **Disclaimer: Aside from this story, none of the characters described are mine, they belong to their respective owners, I just borrowed them to put in some crazy situations.**

 **Phrases between dashes (-Bolt-) is what the characters say**

 **Phrases between quotes ("Sarada") are thoughts.**

 **If phrases aren't between any symbols, means its narrative.**

* * *

 **Bolt's plan.**

An Uchiha wearing peculiar glasses walked the streets of Konoha with an expression full of sadness, frustration and anger on her face.

-"Why no one can tell me the truth about my parents? Also, that picture of my father with that strange girl wearing glasses like mine, has just complicated things even further ..."- thought Sarada angry and frustrated.

-Halt there, brat!-

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise that was coming toward her.

-You never will catch me, dattebase!- a blond child suddenly appears running in the distance towards her.

-"Bolt is doing some prank again?"- Thought the Uchiha while hiding behind a pole to observe him from afar.

Several Chunnin cornered the blond and throwed themselves over to catch and tie him with a string.

-No! Please not! I hate bondage!- Bolt shouted scared.

We caught you at last, brat!-

-You'll pay for painting our clothes orange!-

-And for making fun of us!-

-And also for throwing at us your stink bombs!-

However, when the ninjas get up to see Bolt, they just found a log tied with several strings in place.

-What! Where did he go!?-

-Quick! Disperse! He cannot be that far away from here!-

The shinobi quickly mobilize away in various directions.

-Ha, idiots...- comments Bolt hidden under a banner.

-Can you get out at once Bolt? You not fooled me, shannaro-

-Ah, Sarada! What are you doing here? You were spying on me, dattebase? -

-As if you were so interesting, I actually just was hiding from the hustle you always causes-

-If you say... Hey Sarada, can you help me with something?-

-Me? Do I look like I want help you? -

-Bah! All you had to say was "no..."- responds Bolt somewhat depressed kicking a stone and beginning to get away from there.

-Wait! Is not that, sorry, it's just that it's very rare that you will ask for help from someone- Sarada said apologizing in a way- just tell me what is.-

-All right, what happens is that I found something while reviewing some things in the Archive... -

-You! In the Archive of Konoha!? I fear will begin now to snow- Sarada said incredulously -And what you were looking for there?-

-Hey! Don't underestimate me, dattebase! if I was there was only because I heard a rumor that Dad couldn't graduate from the academy, but apparently he never took the exam to be a genin and just wanted check if was true.-

-Really? That sounds very strange... there is only one way to become genin, and that is through the graduation exam, maybe these rumors are just that, rumors.-

-That's what I intend to find, however looking at the Archive I found some of dad's records and I learned that he actually did take the exam, but for some reason his scores were scribbled, but supposedly they weren't enough to become genin, in fact apparently he managed to graduate from the academy thanks to a special test which consisted in find a forbidden or secret scroll in a hidden place of the Leaf Village and then open it and learn some jutsu from it.-

-A secret test to learn a jutsu from a secret scroll?-

-Yeah, and seems that the scroll has several high rank justsus, as well as classified and sensitive data from the village, just thinking about jutsu ...- The Uzumaki began to mumble with a lost and faraway look.

-"Data Classified and sensitive?! The scroll may contain information about my parents!? Shannaro!" -thought excited the Uchiha.

-...maybe it contains grandpa's Hirashin or even the Rasengan that dad has told me. Sarada, can you imagine if that were true? I'm sure would be enough learn a jutsu of that stuff and I could easily graduate, dattebase-

-I really have little interest in the jutsus that may contain that scroll.-

-Well, to be perfectly honest, my goal isn't to get the scroll itself, nor that jutsus.-

The Uchiha stared weirdly at the Uzumaki.

-That sounded very suspicious, are you really Bolt? You normally love this sort of thing... -

-´Course I am me! But what I mean is that I need that stuff just to check if a specific jutsu is written in it.-

-¿Specific jutsu? Like which?-

-I'm getting there, apparently records show, like also some of the rumors, that for my father could pass that test, he had to find the location of the scroll first, and to do so, he had to confront the Hokage who led the village at the time, all this as part of the test in order to grant access to the forbidden scroll, then learn a jutsu from it and thus graduating, or at least that's what I understood.-

-You're not confused or wrong? I mean, that would mean that when he was even before than academy fresh, your dad managed to take down the Hokage who ruled at the time, and that truly sounds too deranged.- Sarada said incredulously.

-Deranged or not, apparently so it was, when my dad was about twelve, apparently used a jutsu he created and was so powerful that left unconscious the Hokage, then he took off with the scroll to a unknown location.-

-Really!? But according to my understanding, the Hokage holding the office at the time was the Third, Iruzen Sarutobi, AKA The Professor due to his wisdom and that was one of the most powerful and feared shinobi of his time, even more, was known that he mastered more than a thousand jutsus, but if really there is a jutsu that executed the Seventh to beat him at that age, then it should be an incredibly powerful one.-

-Amazing, isn't? If dad could actually beat a powerful guy like him, then I feel the same about that jutsu, it must've been very strong, but the strangest thing is that once I asked my parents about it, but they refused tell me something about it, and that is very rare because they have already told me about some of the strongest jutsu like Granpa's Rasengan or his Hirashin calmly.-

-Then really it must been a very powerful jutsu.-

-I think so, but that's not all, when I asked my dad to teach me that jutsu with which he could defeat the Third, he got angry and told me that is a very dangerous jutsu range SSS and I should never learn it, but even more strange it is that when I asked in front of mom, she just blinked and blushed a little, then she told me that I perhaps could learn it when older, so I'm sure that jutsu must be written on the forbbiden scroll. -

-Well, now that's weird, but the again I've heard the most powerful jutsu generally are also very strange, but nonetheless, why do you need my help?-

-Well... the thing is, I don't know the exact location, but I know my dad zealously protects a scroll that apparently has its location, I would love have it.-

-But that should be impossible! You know that the Seventh is always on his desktop, always alert, I doubt that he hand over it if we just ask-

'That's why I need you to distract him a minute to take it from him.-

-But how could I do that?-

-Mmmh ... You can always ask him if he knows anything about your father, after all they were teammates with your mom, apparently they were also friends or rivals or so I heard. I'm sure he will not refuse, and while he distracted talking to you, I will remove the scroll from him.-

-Mmmh ... Maybe I will do that, but only on one condition...-

-Then you will help me? What happened with "I ain't care about being a ninja"- Bolt commented mockingly just to annoy Sarada a bit.-

-And still I don't- Sarada answered with an air of indifference in return -but in exchange for my help you will let me also see the scroll's contents, I'm really interested in the info that it may contain...-

-Huh? And why's that?-

-Because there may be info about what that shannaro of father was like, or even his whereabouts, and perhaps also there are info about sh...- Sarada suddenly stopped.

-About whom?-

-Sorry, that's something personal...-

-Well, anyway, I accept your terms, It's a deal, so now, we go to the Hokage's office, dattebase!

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chapter of what will be a parody of Naruto Gaiden focused mainly on Sarada and their existential problems, not take it too seriously, maybe this will be just a couple more of chapters long. If are some spelling errors is due my first time writing an fanfic in English and used a lot of Google Translate for support.**

 **Did you like it or not? Criticism or opinions about it are alright and accepted, flames will be ignored, reviews please.**

 **Sorry if my English is not perfect, isn't my first language.**

 **Lostfang**


	2. Robbing the Hokage

**What it is between quotes is what say the characters.**

 **What is between asterisks are actions of the characters.**

 **What not this between any symbols is narration.**

 **Note: In certain place I tried to put hearts but I guess not could by the format, so only put (icons hearts), just imagine that the message is between many hearts.**

 **Reply to reviews**

 **Nutella Love: Thank you for your review and for your advice, I'm still learning :), indeed looks better using quotes; I'll try making some changes in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Robbing the Hokage**

In the the Hokage Tower's looby

"Hi Ino-san, we can enter? it is a very urgent matter" asked Sarada respectfully.

"I'm sorry children, only you can pass if's an emergency matter or if you have an appointment with the Hokage" Ino Yamanaka answered them who was on secretary duty in that moment.

Bolt gets angry

"But why I would need an appointment to see Dad? That's not fair!"

"Also is very important that we can see to Seventh!"

"I'm truly sorry children..." Said Ino apologetically.

Bolt and Sarada leave the Hokage tower.

"Bah, He almost's never home anyway, nor can I go see him in his office..."

"Shannaro! What we do now?" Exclaimed Sarada frustrated.

"Baka!"

"Asuka! What are you doing here?"

Suddenly the two children turn around to see a couple at the entrance of the tower.

"You forgot your lunch again, you are so baka Shinji" a redhead rebukes her boyfriend.

"Sorry love, I am just getting distracted easily" says apologetically one dark-haired boy while getting his lunch from his gilfriend.

"Baka, If you you could apologize less and remember more, I wouldn't have come up here" the girl angrily puts her hands on her waist.

"You're right..." he approachs to his girlfriend and took her by her shoulders "but perhaps I do that on purpose just to see you..."

The redhead blushes

"You are so baka!"

"True, but that's why you love me" drawing her closer for kissing

"No... baka... not in the street, people will see..." She also begins drawing closer to reciprocate

"Aggghh! I cannot stand those mushy couples! Let's go" Sarada exclaims mortified while covering her face.

"Mmh... though I think this has given me a good idea, Dattebase" Bolt looks intently Sarada

Sarada Blushes

"¿Shannaro? ¿Wh-what you mean by that?"

After a while...

"Uh uh... so that's what you meant..."

"Of course! What'd' you thought?"-

"Me? N-nothing, but you still haven't told me why we are in your home"

"Just watch and you'll know"

Both go at the living room where they find Hinata.

"Mom!"

"Hello Ma'am"

"Hello Sarada-san, Bolt-chan"

"Mom! Don't call me that in front of Sarada!"

Sarada laughed a little.

"Oh, sorry Bolt-kun, but tell me, what I can do for you both?"

"Dad sent me to ask if you could make a bit of his favorite ramen for him"

Hinata looks shocked at her son.

"Wh-What! Seriously?! Your father asked you that?! P-but that's a bit... are you really sure that's what he asked you?"

"Uh... yeah... he said something about he felt very stressed and wanted to try a bit of his favorite ramen because he's tired already of always eating the office's instant" Bolt make up a story.

Hinata suddenly became very red and looked like she was about to faint.

"Mom! What's wrong with you?"

"Ma'am! are you all right?"

"Uh... oh... I'm alright... it's just... it's so sudden... and sending children to something like this...! There's no doubt he is Jiraiya's student...

"...?"

"...?"

The children look puzzled at Hinata stuttering.

"Oh yes... just allow me a minute children, don't worry, I will be right back!"

Hinata rushes into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Bolt... ummm... your mom... she's all right? She looked very red faced"

"I really don't know why, but sometimes she blushes, especially when dad is home, but lately he has been very busy and did not spend much time with us as before, but when he's with us, sometimes dad says he's is very stressed from work, but also says he always feels better when mom prepares his favorite ramen"

"But you really think that will be enough to let us into the Hokage's office?"

"Of course I do, Dad never would refuse to eat anything prepared by mom, especially when it comes to his fav ramen. With that, I'm sure we can go inside!"

"I just hope your mother don't delay too much..."

After a while...

"Oh, children, I'm sorry to keep you waiting"

"Mom, but what is all this?"

"It's a bit of ramen your dad asked, and some other things, now be a good boy and do as your father asked you, so go to hand it to him"

"But what else is here?" Says Bolt took the package

"Ah! etto... it's just a package with some things your father forgot when he went to the office, please give it to him to open it as soon as he get it. Oh, and don't open for any reason, pretend this is a genin mission, if you do as instructed, I promise I'll buy the game you want, that where mom and dad are fighting against the evil shinobi"

"Really? The one you don't want buy to Himawari and me, because you and Dad told us that it contained many spoilers?"

"The same."

"Alright, then I'm going to hand it to him right now! See ya Mom!" Bolt runs outside, leaving a bewildered Sarada in his wake.

"See ya Bolt-chan!" Hinata said while waving goodbye to her son.

"MOM! I ALREADY SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Bolt.

"Bolt! Wait! Shannaro!" *Sarada turns to Hinata and makes a quick bow* "Ma'am, with your permission."

Hinata returns the greeting "Goodbye Sarada-san, have fun you both!"

Sarada rushes outside to reach Bolt.

"How cute! They kind of remind me of me and Naruto-kun..."

After a few minutes Sarada finally reaches Bolt in his mad sprint

"Idiot! Why you ran so suddenly?"

"Don't you see? If I only take this to Dad, I'll finally get that game and that would be awesome, dattebase"

"Bolt, Focus! Remember that we're doing this not for your stupid game, but for the forbidden scroll!"

"My game is not stupid! Also, I think your dad appears on it too."

"Really? Then I may have to play it too"

"And who said that I was going to let you play?"

"Bolt... Shannaro! Sarada said annoyed.

"Without noticing, both children had reached the lobby of the tower.

"Children! What are you doing here? I already said th...-

"Wait Ino-san! we bring a special package for the Seventh"

"A Package? And what it is?"

"A special delivery for the Hokage, ramen cooked by mom!"

"Really? Well then, I think you can pass kids"

"Thanks Ino-san" said the children in unison"

Sarada and Bolt enter the Hokage's office.

"Dad!"

"Séventh!"

"What do you want children? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Mom sends you this; she said it was very urgent"

*pausing the MMORPG he was playing* "And that is?"

"Well, mom told me there some things that you had forgotten, also there's a bowl of ramen she cooked and that you should open it as soon as you receive it"

A small smile formed on Naruto's face

"Really? What a pleasant surprise! Give your mother my thanks!"

As Bolt gives the package to his father, Sarada asked a question to Naruto.

"Seventh... excuse me... I can ask you a question?"

"Of course Sarada, question away" *beginning to open the package*

"Is it true that you and my father were rivals as children?"

Naruto leave the package a moment and looked up remembering.

"Well yeah, but not just when we were kids, we still are"

Sarada was thrilled.

"Then you really know where I could find my father!"

"No, sorry Sarada, I haven't heard about Sasuke in a while"

"Oh... so you could at least tell me how was my father?"

"Well, he was the best ninja of his generation, like me, and was the most popular, like me, and was considered the rookie of the year, just as me"

"Huh? But is not it a little strange that both you have been rookie of the year?"

"Yeah... well... what happened is... *suddenly Naruto watchs his son had approached the desk and had a scroll in his hands* Bolt... what you're up to?"

"What!, I just looked around here and there, I'm not planning to do anything..."

"Yeah... of course, and I was the rookie of the year, leave that stuff there and stay away from the desk!"

"Huh? You didn't say you were the rookie of the year with my father just a minute ago?"

"Ah... of course... I was... but now its better I open the package or the ramen will get cold"

"When Naruto opened the package, indeed inside was a bowl of miso ramen covered with a lid and a smartphone"

"Mmh? Isn't this my phone? Maybe I accidentally left it at home; I should thank Hinata for sending to me"

While Naruto removed the lid from the bowl, suddenly the phone rang. Naruto decided to reply and realized he had received a message from Hinata, which read:

(Icons of hearts) Have some favorite ramen that you like so much Naruto-kun, enjoy it while still it's hot, open the icon bowl, I'm waiting for you this night. (Icons of hearts)

Naruto, surprised, saw a small icon bowl that came on his smartphone, tapping on it displayed an image on the screen, which was of a half-naked Hinata who was inside a giant bowl of ramen with some noodles covering her chest and... her privates. Seeing this, "poor" Naruto sprouted a huge torrent of blood through the nose that almost knocked him unconscious.

"Kids, you must out of here, now!"

"Dad! What's wrong? Is an enemy attack?!"

"Séventh!, Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" Naruto answers embarrassed " 'It's nothing, it's just... the pressure... yeah that's... you know, these days have been very stressful for me and I really need a rest dattebayo... and enjoying my ramen will help me, that's all, so get out both, now"

Sarada, seeing that because of the commotion, the scroll Bolt was trying to take fell from the desk, thought fast.

"Seventh... excuse me; could you give me that scroll that is there? I threw him due the impression of seeing you sprouth blood from your nose so suddenly"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Sarada, and I´ll appreciate very much if you both not comment on anything that just happened here, please" Naruto says while handing her the scroll with one hand while his nose was covered with his other.

"Thanks Seventh, and don't worry we ain't say anything, but I advise you to check your pressure and take a break-every on then.

"See ya Dad, she is right, you should relax from time to time, a rise in pressure like that and you could end up in the hospital of Konoha, and perhaps should think about giving me that hat, dattebase"

"In your dreams, dattebayo"

Later

"Well, since we got the scroll, what now?"

"We must open it, here must be the location of the forbidden scroll dattebase"

Both children try to open it but they can't.

"Why can't open it?"

"Wait! What's that it having there? It seems like a small hole"

"Oh... I see, that means it has a seal. Dad once told me that there is a way to seal the scrolls so that only someone with a specific blood type can open, according to their level of complexity"

"Really? So it is useless getting it from the Seventh!"

"Well, we always could try our blood to see if it works, I guess a drop should be enough..."

"What? I will not get cut just to open a stupid scroll!"

"Calm down, it's not as rare as I have heard, it is common to use the ninja's blood to summoning and do other jutsus, this should be similar although I'm not sure how exactly."

"Then you should try first, I'm not"

"What? But if you're in this as much as I!"

"Yes, but all this was your idea, also as I told you I do not really want to be a kunoichi, so you do it"

"Grrr, it is fine but if this does not work, you also try it"

"Bolt, bitted his thumb and place a drop of blood on the scroll's orifice"

"A bright flashing word appears on the roll"

UZUMAKI

Then the scroll is opened.

"It worked!"

"Awesome!"

Bolt took the scroll and opened it, seeing inside a map.

"Let's see... Aha! So this is where the forbidden scroll is, Dattebase!"

"All right, come on, now we go for the scroll! Shannaro!"

* * *

 **Alright, here ends the chapter, please review to know what you think.**

 **Lostfang.**


	3. Sasuke vs Onion

**The text between quotes is the characters's dialogs.**

 **The text between asterisks is the characters's actions.**

 **The text between parentheses is the characters's thoughts or whispers, if indicated.**

 **If the text is not between any symbols, is narrative.**

 **Reply to reviewers**

 **Nutella Love - Thank you for your review and for your advice, I'm still learning :) indeed looks better using quotes, I'll making some changes in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sasuke vs Onion**

"Here is, I found it!"

"Great, then we should open it! (Surely with this, I can find that Shannaro of dad I have)"

 **In some forest**

Sasuke suddenly stops his walk through the forest, activating his Sharingan and looks back over his shoulder.

"(Why I do suddenly feel like a real Shannaro? ...whatever that means)"

Suddenly, someone attacks him with a chain pickaxe, however Sasuke dodges and uses his sword as a shield to block the course of the chain, then he uses his lighting chakra to shock the enemy using the chain wrapped around his sword as medium.

The shock is strong enough to bring down the enemy as well as undo the black cloak that was covering his identity.

Sasuke suddenly perceives a strange smell emanating from the enemy, of fried onion rings.

As the enemy gets up, Sasuke looks incredulous at his strange whitish appearance, his weird hairdo. And, that he had a Sharingan too.

"You are ..."

"..." The strange guy was silent.

"...A humanoid onion that suddenly could awake the Sharingan?" Questioned Sasuke

Without answering, the cryptic onion man disappears in a swirl of leaves.

 **Back to Sarada and Bolt...**

"It's Bolt and Sarada, dattebase!"

 **Whatever... back in the village...**

"What? This can't be opened too!"

"Maybe, if you try the method you used before, it could work "

"Yeah right, you say that because you're the only one who doesn't have to bleed here."

Using his blood, Bolt try to remove the seal on the scroll and it works.

"It's Done! We can open it now!"

"Good job! Now open it at once, I'm so anxious!"

"Hey, don't give me orders! I'll open it when I please!"

"..."

"..."

"…And... what about right now?"

"...Yeah… now is fine..."

Bolt opens the scroll, then doing so, suddenly emits a shining and blinding flash of light that makes both children cover their eyes.

"Wow! If something shines this way when opened, surely means it contains something really amazing, dattebase!" Comments Bolt still covering his closed eyes with his hands.

"I hope so, but when this thing will stop shining?!" Sarada says angrily, also with eyes closed while the scroll still lets out the blinding shine.

After a few moments the scroll stops shining, to which children uncover their eyes and look at the scroll on the floor.

"Finally we can read it, I guess."

Bolt takes it and begins to read it quietly, but soon he's very surprised, since what was in the scroll wasn't exactly what they would expect.

Sarada, seeing the look of disbelief on Bolt's face, begins to grow impatient.

"Well? What did you see in the scroll?"

"Well... it's... very weird, here's only a jutsu written on it... and seems like a Henge, but sounds like a very weird one. I don't get..." said Bolt puzzled.

"Wait! There's nothing more written on it? Didn't you say also there was important classified info about the village in the forbidden scroll!?" Sarada demanded angrily.

"Umm... yeah... but there's nothing, just a weird jutsu that sounds even weirder... Sexy no jutsu..."

"I don't care, I really hoped that it had the information I was looking for"

"And I'd also expect even more jutsu, being a forbidden scroll and all, but..." suddenly Bolt growled and slammed a fist into the palm of his other hand with anger and understanding written on his face, "I think I know what's going on here, this isn't the forbidden scroll, dattebase!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"He... he set us up to make fun of us, that's why was so easy to take the scroll from him"

"Who are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"My father, the Hokage"

"The Seventh?! But how do you know it's because him? Why would he do something like that?"

"Because may seem that dad is very serious because he's the Hokage, but I heard that he was also a prankster like me when he was young, and now I think that all this was nothing but a big joke from his part, so he let us took this scroll with the weird jutsu inside, because he thinks if I can not master a jutsu like this then would be impossible for me that I can learn techniques so powerful like the Rasengan or the Hirashin, let alone the incredibly powerful technique that he used to defeat the Third, now I see everything clear, this is only part of the joke to give us a lesson, but I will learn this jutsu and the joke will be on him, dattebase!" Finished Bolt raising a fist with decisiveness.

Sarada looked very angry at Bolt.

"I don't care about that at all, thanks to you I've wasted my time when instead I could seek answers about my parents elsewhere, I should never listen you, surely now I'm in trouble with the Hokage for being your accomplice. I should go right now to apologize to the Seventh, and you better not following me."

Sarada runs off.

"Wait Sarada! If you do that only I'll look bad, don't leave me here!"

 **Later, in the office of the Hokage tower.**

"Naruto, you're so troublesome, as I said before several times, you should review the assignments for the following graduation exams. But you d' hear me? Of course not, now the paperwork has accumulated even more, and all because that damn habit of yours of playing mmorps at every chance you can. Troublesome! Troublesome technological advances! "

"You complain too much Shikamaru, only a few sheets accumulated more, it's no big deal. Although I still wonder why that despite the technological advances we had, it seems that the paperwork builds up even faster than before."

"Troublesome, I also wonder the same thing."

"After all, the main reason for us to promote these developments was that would accumulate less paperwork for the Kages from other villages, but it seems that things went the other way around, dattebayo..."

Suddenly door knocks noises are heard, but coming from the window.

Naruto and Shikamaru turn around to see a hawk perched on the window.

"Isn't Sasuke's hawk?"

"So it seems, but he looks a little weird."

"Knock, knock, knock, knock..." chirped the bird... chirpingly.

"Don't you think Sasuke's very old fashioned?, I mean, that's what phones are for, to communicate with colleagues, friends, family and other loved ones who have probably haven't seen him in a long time ..." said Naruto while removing the message from the bird's leg.

 **In the tower of the forest**

"I catch your hint, dobe." Sasuke felt the need to say suddenly to no one.

 **In the office**

"Huh? What was that? I thought I heard Sasuke"

"It's only your imagination Naruto, maybe you've spent too much time in the office, and you also know that Sasuke probably is conducting a mission where he cannot use the phone.

"Well whatever it is, better I read his message now."

Sasuke's message:

-Naruto, is urgent you meet me in the tower of the forest; I just faced what appears to be a teenage mutant ninja onion. I fear that one of my greatest fears has come true and onions have begun to mutating and are becoming in living, thinking and sentient beings, but not only that, apparently also they have acquired the Sharingan somehow. Ah, but I knew I was right and this trip was going prove it to me, I was always suspicious of those damn vegetables because every time I'm near one I begin to tear and feel I can't use the Sharingan to full capacity, so you shouldn't trust the onions anymore.-

-Note: I know you're going to pester me with "you're very archaic to send your hawk", and no, isn't because I am in missions where I can't use the phone, it's just that damn device ran out of battery, so I tried to recharge it but due I didn't know how, I used a Chidori to do so, but only it exploded in my hands. Also, if you notice that my hawk behaves weirdly and makes sounds as door knocks, don't worry, it's just that he's damaged and believes being a door.-

-Sasuke-

"Mmm ... Teenage Mutant Ninja Onions, who also have the Sharigan, sounds like something serious, its better seek some advice from Kakashi"

 **In a nearby Onsen.**

"Lord Kakashi Hatake"

"Yes?"

"Call for you"

"Kakashi takes the telephone"

"Yes?"

*Cries were heard in the phone*

"What's up Naruto? You don't know I'm on my daybreak? I don't give a frigging worth damn at all if you're the damn Hokage. Nobody, and I mean nobody, interrupts my holy sacred rest."

*Whispers were heard in the phone*

Kakashi sighs.

"So, Sasuke reported sighting a Teenage Mutant Ninja Onion... or TMNO for short."

*Lively whispers are heard in the phone*

"Well, even If I accept the possibility that when he submitted his message, Sasuke might have been under the influence of some substance of dubious origin, and I do, I think we should still take the necessary precautions, if the onions really are mutating, it would be quite a chaos, imagine how many delicious dishes will be lost."

*Inquisitively whispers in the phone*

"Actually I don't know, but maybe he's a Uchiha survivor who we had no prior knowledge about who maybe ate a mutant onion by mistake, or maybe he's a Uchiha who was bathed in a green mutagen while holding an onion, or simply he's another of Orochimaru's experiments related to the Sharingan... and onions somehow."

*Excited whispers*

"I will report this to Yamato, but apparently he was already there for some days, he said something about watching Orochimaru for activities that seemed suspicious, but I'll send a message with a ninja dog so he could be aware and alert about the new situation"

*Affirmative whispers*

"Then meet with him, after all he has first-hand info."

*Farewell whispers*

"Ok, bye"

Kakashi hangs up, then slowly goes to his room to continue his rest, but on the way up, a terrible doubt arises, so he quickly changes course and heads to the Onsen's kitchen. Once inside, with a flick, without the cooks realizing, Kakashi take something from there and goes quickly to his room.

In his room, with great doubt and nervousness, takes out the round white object he took from the kitchen.

An onion.

Takes it between his trembling hands and whispers it only a word.

"He-hello?"

 **Back at the Hokage tower**

Sarada is walking in the corridors of the tower, towards the Hokage's office.

"(Stupid Bolt, he's truly an idiot, now I have to apologize because of him.)" Thought Sarada angered and annoyed.

"(However, if the seventh accept my apology, maybe he can tell me more about my father, Shannaro!)" She thought optimistically one moment after.

When Sarada was preparing to knock on the door, she heard something that left her paralyzed.

"Anyway I'll find out the rest through Sasuke, until then Kakashi-sensei."

"(Did the Seventh just say Sasuke? Perhaps they are talking about my father?)" Thought baffled Sarada.

Sarada gets closer to the door to listen better. However someone interrupts her.

"Sarada, I want to say that I'm sorry, after all I kind of dragged y... what the?!" Bolt was unable to finish because he's trapped by Sarada in a headlock while covering his mouth, which, for some reason, makes Bolt turn red.

Sarada then begins whispering in his ear.

"(Shut up and listen well Bolt, the Seventh just said they have news about my father, maybe even their whereabouts and I really want know more, so please don't ruin it by opening your big mouth)"

"(What? About your father? Sarada, are you sure they are talking about your father? You didn't hear wrong?) Whispered incredulously the Uzumaki

Suddenly the children hear a yell from the Hokage's office.

"I'M MEETING RIGHT NOW WITH SASUKE, MY TEAMMATE, HUSBAND OF SAKURA-CHAN MY OTHER TEAMMATE AND SARADA'S FATHER, FOR THIS IS MY NINJA WAY DATTEBAYO! DID YOU HEAR ME WORLD?!"

Sarada and Bolt stare weirdly (and warily) at the door.

"Does that answer your question Bolt?"

"I think so..."

"Naruto could you stop shouting and would be less specific about the mission? We don't know if someone might be spying on us, right now."

"Don't be so paranoid Shikamaru, we're at peace now. Also, isn't as if someone just was listening to us on the other side of the door."

Sarada and Bolt fidgeted nerviously.

"But Hokage-sama, I'm sure your yell was heard even in Suna" said Shizune a little worried.

"Anyway, its better leave a clone here to go where Sasuke's, then from there we will head to Orochimaru's hideout." Said Naruto quite rushed.

 **Outside the office's door.**

"Hear that Bolt? The Seventh will go to see my father! We'd better get ahead of them, so we can hide in the entrance of the village, from there we go with the Seventh"

"What? And why I would follow Dad? I've nothing to do with it!"

"You owe me, remember? I helped you get that scroll, isn't my fault that it wasn't the forbidden one, also because of you I was about to look bad with the Seventh"

"Dammit! Ok, I'll go with you..."

 **Back in the office.**

"But what about the graduation exam..." Shizune asked worried.

"You better put it off; there can be no examination without Hokage" Answered Shikamaru

*FUOSSHH!*

Naruto leaves through the window, leaving Shikamaru and Shizune talking to themselves.

"And why not? I never heard anything like that!" Shizune questioned unamused.

"Because if there was a graduation exam at this time, Sarada and Bolt not be there for they graduation and we can't have the main characters in this story without graduating from the academy ninja, and also Chouchou too"

"What do you mean with they will not be here? And what Chouchou has to do with anything?"

"They are going away, and Chouchou will go along with them"

"They're going in a trip? Where? Why?"

"Because the plot says so."

"The plot? But...?"

"Shh... don't question the plot"

Shizune looks at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes.

"You know... you're really troublesome!" Shizune said angrily

"What's really troublesomes is the plot" Shikamaru simply replied "I think it will be best for everyone if I escort Naruto to the entrance to get it over with my participation in this thing, how troublesome!"

 **At the entrance of the village**

"I will leave the village and tests your charge Shikamaru"

"Yes, whatever you say, Naruto"

Sarada and Bolt look at both ninjas from afar.

"(We must follow the Seventh, I really don't mind becoming a ninja or not)" thought Sarada while she was listening.

"(All this sucks! Now that I can't take the graduation exam, I've take that special test Dad took to graduate)" Bolt thought irritably.

"Hey! You seem more excited than me for this." they suddenly heard a female voice behind them.

"Huh?! Chouchou!?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm in an existential quest" commented lively a plump girl with brown skin and red hair.

"What do you mean by existential?" Bolt asked in disbelief.

"I'm looking for my real father, I'm sure he must be a great guy, and I will take every opportunity to find... hey Bolt, What are you doing here, you also doubts that the Seventh is your father? But he's a great guy!"

Sarada and Bolt sighed in unison.

"(I guess this just become even more complicated, Shannaro...) thought Sarada overwhelmed while adjusting her glases.

"(How annoying is this... or as Shikada says, how troublesome, Dattebase!)" Thought Bolt even further annoyed.

 **Author's Note: So here ends the chapter.**

 **I changed a few things and I think I've improved a little thanks to Nutella Love's review, I hope its better, but I'll don't know without the help of your reviews.**

 **Any comments, advice or criticism will be more than welcomed and will be taken into account, provided they don't be flames or insults.**

 **Well, see ya!**

 **Lostfang**


	4. Onion-Shin

**The text between quotes is the character's dialogs.**

 **The text between asterisks is the character's actions.**

 **The text between parentheses is the character's thoughts or whispers, if indicated.**

 **If the text is not between any symbols, is narrative.**

 **Author's Note: I'm very sorry for taking so long to update, I was very busy, I also had to change some things and adding others from the original idea I had in, but due the end of the manga I also had to discard other ideas though I hope use some them later somehow, maybe I'll include them in a Omake.**

 **I also must mention that location changes appear in bold.**

 **Answers to reviews.**

 **Kit Kat - I'm very glad you like it. And about Naruto's awareness, is the later XD**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews, also thanks to all who is following and reading this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Onion-Shin**

 **In the village's entrance.**

"Shikamaru, if you see Bolt, tell him I'm sorry."

"(What does he mean?)" Shikamaru thought confused.

 **Nearby from there, among the trees…**

"Luckily I gave lunch in advance to Dad, so Mom doesn't have worry about it" Bolt said as he watched Naruto talking to Shikamaru.

"Mmh, had it been otherwise, maybe I would've taken advantage of that." Sarada said thinking aloud.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Its nothing, doesn't matter."

The three children see Naruto going into the forest.

"What? The Seventh is going in the same direction as us?" Exclaimed Chouchou surprised.

"There goes Dad!"

"Bolt, Chouchou! Let's go now!"

The three children are about to go after Naruto, however Bolt suddenly stops.

"Sarada wait!"

"What's wrong Bolt?"

"It's just… you don't think if Dad finds out that we are following him he may get angry? I mean, I don't really care about that very much, but we haven't a good excuse to give if he catches us."

"Hmmm... I hate to admit it but you have a point there, it's possible that he's still a little upset about the scroll fiasco, its better if we follow him from afar."

Bolt and Sarada decided settle down for now and wait for a while to give Naruto a little start.

"Wait a minute! Why we are after the Seventh? Do you two think he might be my true father?" Chouchou asked confused.

Both Sarada and Bolt facepalmed.

"Because if that is truly the case..." Chouchou stares intently at Bolt.

"Wait... why you're looking me like that Chouchou? Y-you don't want eat me… isn't? I'm not some snack, dattebase!" exclaims Bolt a little afraid.

"Brother!" Chouchou throws herself hugging Bolt.

"What did you say?!"

"If the Seventh is indeed my father, then means we must be brother and sister! Great! I always wanted a little brother!" Chouchou shouts excited while still squeezing Bolt for the life.

"Get off me! Stay away! I already have a sister!"

"Don't deny your blood bonds!"

"Aggghh! Sarada help me! She is crushing me... really… I'm choking...!"

Sarada sighed "would stop playing now you two ? If we don't hurry now, we'll lose track of the Seventh!"

Chouchou let go Bolt, who was already blue from lack of air

"Aw... Sarada Why you ruin like this our sweet family reunion?"

"Okay, whatever, let's go..."

Chouchou and Sarada go hurriedly, leaving Bolt behind.

"Hey! Why you don't let me take a break? I almost died, Dattebase!"

Nearby, in the tall grass, suddenly appears...

A wild pokemon appears!

"Who's that pokemon?!" suddenly asked a chorus of female voices, appearing out of nowhere.

"We don't know... but we'll call him Juubichú!" finished the voices.

Juubichú monitors the children's movements with its Sharingan.

 **At some rocky place**

"She's moving." a hooded man said.

"... I saw her too... but..."

"What is Shin?"

"... It's just... I don't know... why... part of the mission... was also going to the Onsen… to spy there too..."

"Don't question my orders Shin" reproached the hooded man "Anyway, I think it's enough intel for now, it's time to act."

"..." Shin kneels in front of the man, quietly waiting for his orders.

"Bring me his daughter"

"..."

"... The one who is searching for her father."

"...Both are searching for their father ..."

"... The Uchiha one."

"... Everyone here are Uchihas… even you and me..."

"...I mean the black-haired female one, who's wearing black stockings..."

"..." Shin just stares at the man confusedly.

The man sighed

"…and wears the symbol of the UCHIHA's family on her back "said the hooded emphasizing the words to make Shin finally understand his objective.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm truly confused... be more specific... father..."

"...What the hell? I mean the glasses wearing one!"

"...Ah yes... that one… now I know... who bring here..."

Shin goes away in a swirl of leaves.

The hooded man stares where Shin was a moment ago.

"(He must be a failed clone, that must be the reason why he not obey my orders, I wonder if it was a good idea to entrust him this mission, I mean, how he could only identify her just by her glasses? is absurdly impossible just identity a person solely based on whether someone is wearing their glasses or not) "reflects angrily the hooded man.

 **In an alternate universe...**

A journalist, who was at his desk writing something on his computer, sneezes suddenly, making him drop his glasses from his face.

A female journalist, who was close by, stares at him very impressed.

"Superman?! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Clark? How did you get here?"

"Eeehh ... Ummm ..." The journalist is unable to utter a word for the surprise of being uncovered his secret identity.

Feeling trapped, he concludes that he has no choice but to tell the truth to his partner, so he prepares himself to do so he while puts his glasses on again.

"Lois! Please let me explain, I really am..."

"Clark! Where have you been? You just missed something amazing! Just now Superman was here dressed like you, in fact he looked a lot like you, but not completely, there was something very odd about him, as if something was missing... now where did he go? "

Superman looks weirdly at Lois.

Then he takes off his glasses in front of her again.

"Superman, you're back! But now where Clark go? If he saw you now he would be very surprised for sure." Comments Lois while looking sideways, searching for Clark.

Incredulous, Superman puts back his glasses.

"Clark! Where do you go? Superman was here just now, but as soon as you showed up he was gone. This is crazy, I don't get it. Did you two have agreed to play me a joke or something?"

Superman/Clark breaths a sigh of relief.

"(I cannot believe it, but I guess I'm saved. Thank you glasses!)" thought relieved the "incognito" superhero.

 **Back with the kids.**

"We never reach him like this, he is very fast."

"And with Chouchou we must go even slower."

"Hey, don't blame me! My bones are heavy, so I cannot be as fast as you."

"Wait! I have thought of a good idea."

"A idea? If it's like the previous one I prefer don't hear it, I don't want to be accomplice in your pranks again."

"Isn't like that I swear, I just think there is a way to go faster."

"Really? What would it be?" Chouchou asked curiously.

Bolt not answered, just stared intently at Chouchou.

"Bolt? Why are you seeing me like that? Could be...? You like me!? But that cannot be! We are brother and sister! And that would make you a siscon!"

"As I already said you, I only have one sister! Also I ain't a siscon!"

"Then why you stared me like that?"

"Because my idea includes you, indeed, we couldn't do without you."

"Really? Then tell me ..."

 **Elsewhere...**

A Shinobi suddenly stops.

"How strange ... they were approaching, but suddenly stopped, then began to move even faster. It was quite strange since they were hidden in the Village's entrance..." Naruto thought with concern.

"Brrrrr, how creepy is! Maybe I'll see who they are and what's they're up, I don't like someone following me because that makes me nervous." Naruto said before leaving shot towards chakra he felt.

 **In the road, between Naruto's and the children's locations…**

Hidden in a tree, Shin meditates about the chakras he perceived.

"...Strange... they stopped... but then... continued faster than before... perhaps they are using chakra ... or some kind of jutsu... to accelerate...?

Shin suddenly heard a loud noise approaching to him.

"...Here they come... better face them... before they get past here... if I don't do now... I fear... will be impossible to me… follow them at the pace they are moving."

Shin gets off the tree where he was hiding.

"AAAHHHH!" the children shouted in unison as they were aproaching on the road at full speed.

Undeterred at all, in a imposing and imperious manner, Shin began to lift front him a outstretched palm, to force the children to stop.

"...Stop right n..."

Only to being completely flattened as decal in the process by a rolling object, better known as Chouchou.

"AAAHHHH! What was that? Was an air pocket?" Chouchou shouted very upset.

"Chouchou stop! I think we crush something!" Bolt cried terrified.

"Really! I hope that isn't... yuck!" Chouchou said while looking in her robes, hoping not to have crushed some... smelly mud.

"I'm not sure, but I think we crushed a giant onion in the road" Sarada said a bit uncertainly.

"I hope so; I'd hate to take off my clothes on middle of the road"

"But what's doing a giant onion in the in middle of the road anyway?"

The children go to the place where they felt the blow, only to find a hole with something strange and unconscious within it.

"I think it's a giant onion" comments Bolt seeing the thing inside the crater.

"Really? It seems like a Celebi to me!" exclaimed Chouchou excited.

Suddenly Bolt sees Sarada takiing off her glasses and starts rubbing her eyes a little while looking the body in the hole.

"Sarada... don't cry, I don't think he's dead, look at it, its still breathing."

"I'm not crying."

"Are you serious? So why are rubbing your eyes then?"

"My eyes were a little irritated; it must be because of this man-onion."

"Maybe if we do something like this he could react."

Then the children decide to make an attempt to revive Shin pecking him with some sticks they found, then suddenly Shin jumped awake and gets away a few meters from them.

"He woke up! Don't let approach me, or he'll irritate my eyes again!"

"We got lucky; I really thought we had really killed that man-onion of strange eyes."

"Waaa, that Celebi is still alive, what a relief!"

"Who are you?" asked Bolt

"...Shin Uchiha..."

"Uchiha?"

"Do you know him, Sarada?"

"No, according to my mother, there is no more Uchihas, apart from me (and my father)"

"It must be a distant relative of Sarada, perhaps is a cousin"

"...Father told me... I must bring Sarada Uchiha... to him."

"What?"

"Your father? Could he be also mine?"

"...Now you tell me..."

"..." Children looks puzzled at the man onion.

"...who of you..."

"..."

"...Is Sarada Uchiha..."

Anime Fall of all the kids.

"What? You're blind and don't see right because of those strange eyes? I am Sarada Uchiha!"

"...wrong... you're like her... but you're not Sarada Uchiha..."

"If you were truly a Uchiha should be able to recognize another, look" *shows him the fan symbol of her back*

"I don't recognize it... you don't have any... specific feature that matches Sarada Uchiha... so you're not her... where is her...?"

Bolt then stares with some suspicion at Sarada, realizing that she lacks something he can't put a finger to it.

"Well... in fact, now that he mentions this, I think indeed you're missing something ... I don't know what it is, but it's difficult to recognize you without it... Sarada... do you really are you?"

" Bolt, not you too!"

"Bolt is right, I mean, without your glasses, you don't seem... as you, don't look like youself..."

" Chouchou, you too?" *Sarada gets angry* "Okay, this joke has gone too far. I'll smash you three now, Shannaro!" Sarada puts on her glasses preparing to fight.

"...You show up finally... Sarada Uchiha..."

Sarada anime falled.

"Now you did recognize me?"

"Uh uh, now you are you." comments Bolt nodding in recognition

"Sarada don't do that again, it's weird, it's like if we can't recognize you any no longer if you take off the glasses"

"Anyway, now you tell me what do you want from me!"

"...As I was saying... I, Shin Uchiha..."

"You're not a Uchiha! Shannaro!"

"...I came to bring you to my father...who is in a secret location... so that you can comply... his peculiar and unknown requests... even for me ..."

Children stare at Shin with fear.

"Is it just me or sounds real bad?"

"Rather than being an Uchiha, it seems that he is a Aburame"

"I don't think he can be my father... right?"

Shin grows impatient.

"But thou must...!

"No!"

Shin then opens a scroll and pulls a string with a Fumma shuriken at the end, attacking the children with it.

The three children dodge, Sarada returns the attack with kunais and Bolt with shurikens, but all are blocked by Shin's chain. However, Sarada could immobilize Shin's chain with her feet.

"Chouchou, now!"

Chouchou moves behind Shin ready to attack.

"Partial growth Jutsu!"

However Shin dodges the technique and Sarada and Chouchou trips with his chain, and Shin aims to Chouchou for the kill.

"...You ...are not necessary..."

"Chouchou!"

"Rasengan!"

However Shin is intercepted by Bolt's attack.

"Don't forget about me! Dattebase!"

"Bolt!"

"Brother!"

"...You..."

"Yes, I am. Now behold! the most powerful jutsu! Sexy no Jutsu!"

Bolt then becomes a more chibby and short version of Chouchou, only blond, naked and SD while covering her/his body with clouds.

"Huh? What happened to me? Why everything looks bigger? What the hell is this technique?" Bolt was really confused.

Sarada facepalmed.

"What kind of absurd technique is that?"

Chouchou look at Bolt with sparkling eyes.

"Wow! Now I have a little sister!"

Shin did not seem impressed.

"...You ...you too are not necessary..."

Shin heads at full speed to attack at the transformed Bolt.

"Wait! How I undo this jutsu! I cannot fight like this!

Then Shin attacks Bolt, even crushing the rocks under him.

"Bolt!"

"Sister!"

"Wow, this seems a bit excessive for a fight against children"

Suddenly a voice is heard behind Sarada.

"Though I do believe that all children of my village can defend themselves."

Naruto appears with his son, showing that he's safe and unharmed.

"Dad!"

"The Seventh!"

"Father!"

"Why you're calling me that?" Naruto responds looking weirdly at Chouchou.

Before they could continue talking, they realize that Shin begins to rise from the crater he formed. Naruto observes that he's the guy who Sasuke mentioned in his message.

"Uh uh, yeah, white skin, weird hairdo, and possess the Sharingan. I see, so you must be..."

 **End of chapter**

 **Well here ends the chapter, it was quite difficult translation (parodies are hard to make as first fic XP) I have some ideas for the next, I'll try have ready the next chapter soon.**

 **Well, see ya!** **.**

 **Lostfang**


End file.
